


[Cover] The Wisteria Tree

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: One of theFINESTJohnlock Fanfiction ever written.This work dehydrated my eyes and feels.Although, if you're barely hanging on for your life, READ THIS and find new hope.





	[Cover] The Wisteria Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wisteria Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450749) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](https://imgur.com/CXgBXVI)

**Author's Note:**

> Not the outcome I'm expecting but ... when you're suddenly assaulted by a short cliff of Martin Freeman's shower scene on Start Up, anything that you do, will not exactly end up the way you want it.  
> Yes! I blame MARTIN! 
> 
> *I CANNOT UNSEE THAT GROPING PART*
> 
> Anyway, Please support the author, kudos, comments on their works are welcome.  
> When I do covers, the authors are always tagged. You can always see them. :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
